A Ron Weasley Romance Love Story -Love & Magic
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this story Erin is a new student in Hogwarts and she meets One of the Weasley's who she falls in love with which is Ron Weasley their love is beautiful and magical once they start dating . Tags: #Fantasy,#Hp,#Lovestories.#Romance,#RonWeasley
1. Chapter 1-Meeting Ron

One day Ron was sitting on the train the train was taking them to Hogwarts and I had just got on and sat beside him I smiled I was a bit nervous but started to talk to him " So what's your name ? " He smiled as he said "My names Ron Weasley and what's your name , love ? " He spoke with a British accent .I then smiled and said "My names Erin and it's very nice to meet you " He then shook my hand . Then Hermione sat down beside me and I said "Hi Hermione ." She then said "Hello Erin how have you been and I see you've met Ron ." I smiled as I replied " Yes I have he's really nice and I've been doing good ." Hermione then replied as she said " That's good ."


	2. Chapter 2-Getting To Know Ron

Then as we were still in the train I had asked " So Ron tell me some things about you." He smiled as he said " I'm in my 4th year, I have siblings I have 5 brothers and 1 sister the brothers names are Fred,George which you already know of them, Bill, Charlie and Percy then our sister's name is Ginny and I also love to read ,I'm scared of spiders and that's about it ." It was now my turn to tell him a little bit about myself so I did and said " I'm a 4th year too but I'm kind of a new student ,I love to read and I'm also scared of spiders ." He then smiled and said " That's pretty cool never met a girl who is scared of spiders like I am ." I giggled when I said " Now you do " He couldn't help but smile and laugh then he asked " Do you have any siblings ?" I then replied "Nope I'm just an only child." I explained to him.


	3. Chapter 3-Asking Him Out--

We were not even close to getting to Hogwarts yet so I asked Ron " So Ron would you like to go out on a date with me tonight sometime after school?" He smiled as he said " Sure would love to it sounds perfect." I smiled and said " Alright ." We then finally got to school we all got out of the train and walked inside of the school I went to the Gryffindor table after I got sorted and I sat beside Ron and Fred and George . Then class began to start. Lupin which was my father said " Good morning class welcome to first class of the day as you all heard we have a half a day today and plus we have a new student 4th year and my daughter please welcome ,Erin Lupin." All the people said hi to me and I smiled back . So then we did our work that my father had gave us students.


	4. Chapter 4-The Last Class Of The Day

Then it was the last class of the day they then had lunch then went home. I walked over to Ron and said " See you soon ."He smiled as he had said "See you later , love ." I smiled as I then kissed his cheek before leaving then I went home and seen my dad sitting on the couch. I then said "Hey dad going out on a date with Ron tonight ." He smiled and said " That's awesome hope you will have fun ." I smiled and said " I will ." Then I went upstairs it was now night I put on a blue sparkly dress with a pair of shoes and I had my hair up with a pin at the back of my hair .Then I went down and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek then left to go pick up Ron .


	5. Chapter 5-Ron You Look Amazing

I then knocked on Ron's door he opened it and I noticed that he had a huge smile on his face .He also looked really handsome . He was wearing a red shirt underneath his black jacket with a pair of black pants on also his hair was neatly brushed and long as always . I smiled as I said to him "Ron you look amazing and very handsome love your outfit ." He smiled as he said " Thank you ." So then we walked down the street and went to a diner for a special dinner date night .


	6. Chapter 6-First Date

Then Ron and I went on our first date we went to the diner for dinner and then went to the Three Broomsticks to get some Butterbeers to drink then we got to his place and sat on the balcony as we watched shooting stars and the moon shining in the night sky they looked like diamonds they were indeed so beautiful. And the were the prettiest thing I've ever seen.


	7. Chapter 7-Kissing Ron

I then sat down with Ron and he put his hand on my cheek and started to kiss me it was so romantic I always felt like sparks were flying when I was around him . He then smiled at me .


	8. Chapter 8-Ron You're My Everything

I had then sat down on a chair and I had smiled at Ron as I had said " Ron you're my everything I love you so much . " He then smiled at me and he had said " Awww I love you too and you're my everything as well . " My cheeks had turned a light shade of pink as he had said that and he then kissed my cheek . I smiled as he kissed me on my cheek it was the sweetest thing ever .


	9. Chapter 9-Ron Where Did You Go? Ron?

We went outside and went for a walk as we did Ron got pushed into the water I had turned around just as I did I said out loud " Ron where did you go ? Ron!?" As I said that I didn' t hear him say anything so I thought that he might have fell in the water I looked down and said " Oh no this can't be good. " I then dived into the water to save him I then swam up with him in my arms and layed him on a towel and did something to save his life . I then said " Please Ron don't die on me please I love you." I had said as tears ran down my face. Then after that he had woken up and he was coughing a little bit and I looked at him as I said " Oh my Ron your alright I was so worried about you " He then replied " Thank you for saving my life." I smiled as I said " Your welcome love." I said as I kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10-Going Back Home

We then walked back to our house and went inside then sat down I gave Ron a towel cause he was shivering so I wrapped it around him and kissed his forehead after I moved a strand of his wet and damp ginger hair behind his ear .He then said " I love you darling." I smiled as I said " I love you too Ronniekins." He smiled and also blushed when I had called him Ronniekins. He then kissed my cheek.


	11. Chapter 11-Goodnight Ron

Then later it was 9:00pm so I walked into the room with Ron he went to sleep in his bed and I was in the one beside him I smiled as I faced him and said " Goodnight Ron ." I blew him a kiss and he said " Goodnight love I love you sweetness sleep good and I'll see you in the morning ." I smiled as I said " Yes dear see you in the morning and I love you too ." I then fell asleep and so did he .


	12. Chapter 12-The Nightmare

As I was sleeping I kept on tossing and turning and I woke up breathing heavily .Ron then woke up and asked "Erin ?You alright what's wrong? " I then told him " I had a nightmare I don't know exactly what happened but it was horrible ." I had said then he told me "Honey it's alright it was just a bad dream try and go back to sleep." He said as he got out of his bed and walked over to me he kissed my forehead and I smiled then he got back into his own bed as I then turned out the light and fell asleep again. It was now 9:38pm now. And the rest of the night I had slept good .I then turned over facing the wall and fell fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13-Good Morning Ron

I then woke up and got dressed as I made my bed and walked down the stairs I then went into the kitchen and sat down with Ron I smiled as I said "Good morning Ron ." He smiled back as he said "Good morning love ." I kissed his cheek and then we had breakfast together .


	14. Chapter 14-Saturday's Morning Walk

Today was Saturday so Ron and I went for a walk after we finished our breakfast then Ron and I took a morning walk Ron had said " It's beautiful today don't you agree ,my love ?" I had smiled as I said "Yes it is we've picked a good day to go for a morning walk ." Ron had smiled as he replied " It sure is I agree with you. " We then came across a rock but there was something moving on it we both screamed because it turned out to be a spider so we ran back home and went inside where there were no spiders to be seen. Ron then had said "Bloody Hell that thing was creepy ." I then has said " Indeed it was good thing we're nowhere near it right now ." He nodded and said " Yes true."


	15. Chapter 15-Roses From: Ron

I then sat on the chair near the table and Ron had just came back into the room with a bouquet of red roses he passed them to me as he had said " These are for you hope you will love them ." I took a hold of them and put them in a vase as I then kissed his cheek and said " I love you Ron they are beautiful and they are indeed my favorite flower I love roses ." He smiled as he replied " I knew you would love them and that's so cool ." Then George had walked in and I said " Hey George look what Ron gave me ." George smiled as he said "Roses awwww they are beautiful Ron's a sweet and kind gentleman he loves you very much ." I then said "I love him too " as I looked into Ron's gorgeous green eyes then I kissed Ron .George smiled while he said "You two are just so cute together ." We smiled at him as he had said that .We then both said at the same time " Thank you ."


	16. C16-Ron Can I Borrow Your Sweater?

Ron and I sat down beside eachother on the floor . I was shivering because I was cold so I asked " Ron I'm cold can I borrow your sweater,please and thank you?" He then smiled as he said " Of course you can ,my love." He had then tossed the sweater to me I smiled as I put it on then I kissed his cheek as I said " Thank you so much Ron ." He smiled when he said "No problem honey." Then he put his hand softly on my cheek and kissed my lips romantically it was the greatest kiss of all. After all he was really a sweet and friendly kind of guy that I loved having as a boyfriend .Whenever I was upset or having a bad day he was always there to cheer me up and make me feel better by making me laugh .


	17. 17-Erin What's Wrong Why Are You Cryin?

Then I was upstairs in one of the bedrooms Ron had knocked on the door and asked " Hey can I come in ? " I had called out "Yes come in." So he did and he sat beside me on the bed and asked " Erin what's wrong ? why are you crying ? " I then had said while I wiped a tear away "I'm sad because I just heard that my uncle has died .He was poisoned by someone ." He then had said " I'm sorry to hear that it must have been horrible ." I nodded and sniffled he then asked " Would you like a hug to cheer you up my love ?" I nodded again and said "Yes please ." So he then put his arms around me and hugged me as he had rubbed my back as I was still crying ."Shhhhh... it's okay don't cry ." I heard him say and then I looked up at him and kissed his cheek I said "Thank you Ron for cheering me up ." He then smiled and said "No problem."


	18. Chap 18-Do You Feel Better Now , Erin?

I looked at Ron as he asked with a smile ," So do you feel better now, Erin ? Since I gave you a hug to make you feel better? " I nodded as I said " Yes much better thank you very much Ron. " He smiled at me as he said "Alright that's good to hear. I'm glad you are feeling much better so what's up?" I smiled " Nothing much how about you?" He then answered " Nothing much either just chillin with you as always and by the way I love you." I then said with a smile " I love you too Ron. And when I'm with you I feel happy and love spending time with you your the sweetest guy I ever met and I'm glad that we are together and dating eachother I also think your a pretty cool kind of guy." He smiled and spoke " Awwww thank you I feel the same way about you my,love." He then kissed me on my cheek.


	19. Chap 19-Hey Erin Do You Want Some Tea?

Ron smiled as he had asked "Hey Erin do you want some tea? I can get you a cup of tea if you'd like some." I then smiled" Yes please , Ron I would love some please and thank you."I had said. So he smiled back and went to the kitchen , turned on the kettle ,waited for it to turn on, got a mug and a tea bag , put the tea bag in the mug, poured the water in then took out the tea bag and brought it to me as he smiled as he said " And here you are darling your tea is served." I smiled back as I had said "Thank you." I kissed his cheek after saying that then he had said "Your welcome ." I smiled once again. After that I put my mug up to my lips and took a sip of my tea that Ron had made for me .


	20. Chapter 20- Hanging Out With Ron

As I was sitting down I hung out with Ron for the day he had smiled as he said " So how have you been lately?" I smiled " Pretty good and what about you ?" I said with glee . " Really good and that's good to hear oh and if you ever need me for anything like if your ever upset or just need someone to talk to I'm always here honey. " He had said with a dashing smile . " Alright and thank you Ron." I had said as I smiled then kissed his cheek gently and he blushed as I had done that.


	21. Chapter 21-Ron's Charming Smile

I was still sitting on the bed with Ron as I said to him as he was wearing a white shirt ,jeans and some kind of black or dark blue jacket over top " Hey Ron you have a very charming smile by the way sweetie." He couldn't help but blush his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he had said " Awwww shucks thank you so much that's very sweet of you Erin and your smile is very gorgeous." He smiled at me as he had said that . Then I smiled back as I had replied " Thank you Ron." He then added " Your very welcome love." That just made me blush when he said that it was just too cute. So then he kissed me on my cheek so I kissed him back then got a little closer and layed on his lap for a bit as he played with my hair.


	22. Chapter 22-I Love You Ron

I looked into his blue -green eyes as I played with his shoulder length ginger hair and smiled as I had said 3 words I've said all the time and of course those words were ."I love you Ron ."He smiled "I love you too darling so how have you been ?" He asked as he smiled up at me ."I'm doing pretty good and how about you ?" I asked with a smile ."Pretty good too and that's good to hear ." He had replied with a smile .I nodded and then kissed his cheek and he blushed as I did .And whenever I kissed him it felt magicial like sparks were flying all around.


End file.
